


Beyond the Sea Blue Light

by quaithe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaithe/pseuds/quaithe
Summary: Diverges from canon before Rey reaches for the saber in the throne room scene.Rey asks Ben to return to the light. It's not as easy as either could have ever thought.





	1. I've got an angel, it keeps me from thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first ever fic I've written. I really really hope you enjoy this. It's going to be going on for a while; I have some things planned that hopefully is going to make it a lot different from a lot of the Reylo fics that are around at the moment. And no, it's not a yin and yang baby.

He held out his hand, for the last time. "Please." 

"I said no," Rey choked out. Though she wasn't looking at him, he could see tears pooled in her warm brown eyes, shining with the amber light of the blaze raging all around them. One threatened to fall. 

Kylo Ren exhaled hard. His heart was thumping wildly against his chest. He could hear her heartbeat too, strong and steady. She looked up then, and her gaze was as intense as fire, burning through to his soul. 

"Ben, come with me. Come back to the light." Rey's voice was soft but steely. She took a step towards him. Kylo could feel her hope through the bond, her burning white aura so tangible he could practically touch it. 

"When we touched hands, I saw your future, bright and clear as a kyber crystal. I believe in you, Ben. Your destiny lies in the light. It lies with _me_." 

He had dreamed that dream once, too. It was a beautiful dream. But his nature was evil, and that he could not change. 

"Your mother misses you." 

He flinched at that. General Organa was the last person he wanted to see in the galaxy. During their last meeting Kylo had been desperate to exterminate her for once and for all, to prove his devotion to the dark. _But I was weak._ Before that, the last time he had seen the General was when her and Han Solo had shipped him off to Luke's. That day she had been crying, but he turned away from her tears. 

Rey had taken another step. Chaos raged around the pair. The blood red curtain was burning up and falling to the ground. Corpses decorated the throne room, the smell of burnt flesh clogging the air. Kylo felt the potent energy pulsing around them, dark and light. Rey's stare flickered between his eyes, searching. Her rose pink lips were parted, her hair a mess. Anticipation flowed across the bond. 

"It's too late," he whispered hoarsely. He could feel the darkness in him, swamping what little remained of his light, black as a new moon night. It coagulated in his limbs, thick and heavy; it pulled him down like armour on a drowning man. 

Confusion flitted across her features. He felt it through their bond, too. "It's not too late. You only need to choose..." 

Anger took him over. Didn't she see it wasn't as easy as just _choosing?_ "I _made_ my choice! 10 years ago. It took the form of dead padawans." The memory of that night haunted him. _Acrid smoke, a child's screams. A saber through a young girl's face._

Kylo didn't miss the way Rey recoiled in disgust. A tear fell from her cheek onto the floor; the sound was the loudest he had ever heard. "Come with me," she pleaded. "Choices can be made again." 

The prospect was freeing. To start anew, like a fresh day. Rey's hand was still outstretched. Kylo removed his gaze from her eyes to look at her hand: it was still, unshaking. His own hands were trembling as his emotions rose like uncontrolled blaze. For a moment, he saw what she saw. His future, stretched out before him, white and gleaming like freshly fallen snow. _A new dawn..._

"A new dawn." Rey echoed aloud. She moved closer again. 

Energy crackled between the two, audibly. Kylo looked down at her deep eyes, glowing with the firelight. _A choice._ He lifted his shaking hand. He slipped the tar-black glove off and let it fall to the floor. 

Ben took her hand. 


	2. As we walk into the ocean waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having boarded the Millenium Falcon, Rey and Ben, now in the light, escape the First Order. Destination: Crait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for anyone who read the first chapter! I'm still a bit uncertain about all this as this is the first time I've attempted writing. Thanks go to the SW discord server, especially user Mr. Good for clearing up just exactly how Rey managed to get from Snoke's ship to the Falcon in the movie. Sincerely hope you all enjoy!

Ben was back in the Falcon again. They'd taken Snoke's escape pod and from it, boarded Han Solo's ship. Rey had gone in first, whilst Ben had stayed behind in the pod to disable the attack on the Resistance transports. It hadn't been hard, but Ben wasn't unaware of how lucky they were that the necessary means to override the attack were in the escape pod. They weren't able to do so from the throne room. That snivelling Hux had found the two just before they planned to do so, and they had to run.

Now thanks to that ginger bastard, every cannon the First Order had left was directed at the Millenium Falcon. Thought its seemed that had caused Hux and his cronies to forget about the Resistance for the time being, as it appeared they had not yet realised that their decimation of the transports had been stopped short - or else, they did not care. 

Ben stood at the prow of the ship, staring out through the screen. A thousand thousand stars stretched out in front of him and Rey, and the looming steely blue-grey crescent of a planet. Rey had taken the role of pilot and was deftly swerving through the attack pelted on them as they hurtled towards Crait. The Resistance transports had landed on the salt planet - what was left of them, anyway. Four of the tiny ships had reached Crait - _was my mother among them?_ \- and now Rey was going to join them. Ben would do something to help, but she was piloting the Falcon with almost the same expertise as Han Solo. He feared he wouldn't be of any use at all, a hinderance instead. 

He stood back. His muscles were twitching. Excess adrenalin remained from the conflict in the throne room. _Snoke_ , he remembered. His master was gone. _And the one act I committed without his guidance was treachery._

He shook his head to himself slightly. _Not treachery. You are with the light now._ Exhausted, Ben leant back on the side. He was spent, both mentally and physically. _And soon, perhaps, my mother..._

His thoughts lingered on the General for a while as he watched Rey, disconnected from her own troubles. He glanced around at the interior of the Falcon, the ship he had spent his younger years in, as a child, before the Force manifested itself in him. Before he had been seen as the second coming of Vader. Before Luke's. Ben's gaze rested on a joystick Han had put in for him. The chunky switch didn't have a function; it was designed for a young Ben Solo to use proudly as his father piloted the Falcon. Memories of sitting on his Uncle Chewie's knees, laughing and begging for Han to take the Falcon higher into the clouds, came flooding back. His father's grinning face floated in front of him. _"Ben! We're entering hyperspace!"_

_Han Solo never loved you. He left as soon as things got tough._

_No,_ Ben argued against the hissing, lilting voice. _It was my own fault. I was the one with the Force._ It was true. He had driven his father away, led him to the point where his only choice was to send him to Luke's. And then he killed him. 

CRASH! A massive shock thundered through the ship. Ben was thrown to the floor. The whole spaceship was vibrating. 

"We got hit! Port side!" Rey yelled. Ben pulled himself up. The ship was spinning, hurtling towards the planet. "I thought we were out of range by now." She was shouting, out of breath, as her fingers flew around the controls. "We should be through the atmosphere in a few minutes. If we can make it." 

"Is there any-" Ben broke off as he realised he'd lost his voice and was just mouthing the words. Ash still clogged his throat. He cleared his throat and started again. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Rey turned to face him, almost as if she had forgotten his presence was physicality there, not just an apparition of the bond. Her face was flushed. "Ben. Not at the moment - the ship's still functional. We'll reach Crait as long as we don't-" 

She broke off as an almighty bellow sounded from behind them. Ben spun around, a hand on his old red saber. 

_"Chewie?"_ Ben's voice caught in his throat. 

The Wookiee roared furiously and raised his bowcaster, shooting a bolt towards Ben. Ben thrust a hand out in reflex, suspending the bolt in mid air. Rey scrambled up in shock. 

"No, Chewie, no! It's _fine_! He's on our side now!" Rey moved over to him and placed a hand on his hairy shoulder - or as far up his arm as she could reach, anyway. 

Chewie turned to her. "But he _killed_ Han," he roared, pain contorting his features. 

"I know." Rey answered. "But he's still Han's son. We owe it to Han to save him. And the General, too." 

Ben twisted his hand, tightening his fingers, and the bowcaster bolt burnt up and disappeared, leaving a crackle of energy. So was that why Rey had held his hand out to him? But he knew it wasn't. He could feel through the bond. She wanted him to return, for himself. _What is it she wants?_

"I know I can't expect you to accept that," Rey went on quickly. "But he has changed. I can feel it through our Force bond." 

Chewie put his bowcaster down and bellowed. "You expect me to believe he's changed already?" 

_I'm here, aren't I?_ he thought, clenching both his fists tightly. _Is that not enough?_

_Don't be ridiculous. It's a miracle he hasn't tried to kill you again. You deserve it; you murdered Solo. It's not his fault. Don't get angry. Anger is a path to the dark side._

"No." Ben said. "But you will." He looked at his Uncle Chewie then, really looked at him. He had barely changed since he'd last properly seen him, all those years ago. Uncle Chewie's expression softened. Ben felt hope, then. It was a stirring breeze in his chest, the promise of a smile on his lips, and a tight throat at the terror of that promise not being fulfilled. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt it before. 

Chewie turned his face away. 

Ben felt something else then. _Disappointment. And anger, anger too._ He was familiar with that one. _It's not his fault you're a monster. Remember, anger is a path to the dark side,_ he reminded himself. 

Ben turned around, staring through the glass at the surface of Crait. It was rushing up to meet them. He wondered if his mother was still part of the band of rebels down there. He didn't know if he wanted that or not. _Don't be disgusting. She's your mother,_ he told himself. He almost scoffed at that. _And Han Solo was my father._

_The force!_ Kriff, he was stupid. How could he forget? He could ascertain his mother's fate through the force. It wouldn't be as easy as usual, though. Besides their encounter when he'd made a woeful attempt to kill her, it had been years and years since he'd connected to his mother the force. _Still, I should try._ Ben wasted no time; he shut his eyes, reaching out with his feelings, searching, searching for the energy of Leia Organa, a powerful familiar light, bright and reassuring and... _There!_ There, he saw her aura, shining like a beacon. 

"She's alive..." he murmured. 

"What?" Rey asked. She was sitting back down now; Chewie had claimed his seat too. 

"The General. She's alive. I can feel it." He explained, staring ahead at the surface. They were perhaps a minute or two away from landing now. _She'll turn you away._

Chewie roared, a shapeless sound of joy. Rey grinned. It brightened her face, and he found himself liking that in a way that surprised him. _I made that smile._ It was an odd thought. "Are you sure, Ben?" 

"Try it yourself." She closed her eyes, long eyelashes fluttering against her skin. Moments passed as he stared at her. Then her eyes snapped open; brown and smiling. 

"I feel her!" Rey exclaimed. "And - and Finn and Poe, too!" Her brow furrowed. "Though theirs are different." 

"It's because your friends are not force-sensitive, I assume." Ben explained to her. 

"Oh," she nodded. He noticed some of the tension had left her. "Look, Ben - I'm sorry I didn't tell you Chewie was on here. He piloted the Falcon whilst I went onto Snoke's ship, and was waiting for me when I left in the escape pod. He didn't know you were coming with us, of course. When I boarded the Falcon before you, I said he better catch some rest; he's been flying this thing since we left Ach-Too. The hit on port side must have woken him." 

_She lied to you._ "No, Rey. It's fine. I understand. We didn't have time for that, what with the whole First Order fleet up coming after us." 

Chewie gave a bellow. 

"We're here!" Rey cried. Ben looked up. An endless landscape was beneath them. They dodged around the sharp peaks of shining crystalline mountains that clawed at the clouds and unfolded to reveal great white plains sprawled between them, stained with a rich ruby red. Massive salt crystals the size of spaceships and shaped like daggers lined the valleys. The planet was mostly lifeless, though Ben would bet there were some sort of monsters lurking in those deep crystal caves. 

"We need the old rebel base, Chewingie?" Rey was staring out the screen too. 

"I know it," Chewie answered. He took them on a course winding through rocky outcrops, and then they flew low along a plain that seemed to never end. Perhaps twenty minutes had passed when the base came into view. It was located within a wide pale mountain; when the Falcon got close enough, Ben could see a ship-size door at the bottom. 

"It's closing!" Rey shouted. She was right. The two halves of the door were sliding together. She pushed the Falcon on. It zipped towards the old rebel base, skuffing the white plain. Tiny red grains flew up around them. 

"We're not going to make it!" Ben called in despair. 

"We will," Rey yelled over her shoulder. They approached the door at a horrific speed. There was still a gap, but it was far too small for the Falcon to fit through. 

"We'll never fit through there!" Ben felt his heart thumping against his chest. His palms were sweating. Was this how he'd end, crashing against a door? 

"Ben, this is the _Millenium Falcon_ we're flying, remember?" 

_Oh._

Rey turned some stick, and the Falcon twisted. The world fell on its side. All Ben could see through the glass was white and red, and then: dark. 

"We made it!" Rey gave a delighted whoop. Chewie picked her up and hugged her tightly. 

"Kriff, Rey, the wall!" The back wall of the base was rushing up to meet them. Uncle Chewie dropped her and grabbed the controls, and they swooped around and slowed to meet the ground. 

As they landed, the ship went quiet. The were inside the mountain, surrounded by cliffs of dark rock and sparkling crystals. A throng of people had gathered around them. _Is that all that's left of the Resistance?_ Ben felt his heart in his chest again. He could sense his mother. 

"Ben?" Rey broke the silence. 

He turned to meet her gaze. 

She laid her fingers across his hand. They were soft and warm against his skin. She laced their fingers and he looked down at the point where they connected. 

"Ben..." she said softly. "You shouldn't worry about how the General will take your return. She loves you, I know." Chewie roared his agreement. 

Ben pulled away, dropping her hand. "You don't know." He paced away from her and started down towards the exit of the ship. Both Rey and Chewie followed. When he reached the door, he lingered there. Rey gave him a look of pity. It sickened him. _Pathetic._

Rey pressed the button to open the door with a firm hand. He walked backwards, straight into Chewie. 

"Sorry," Ben muttered. Chewie raised a huge hand and patted him twice on the arm. The door fully opened with a hiss, pressurised gas cloaking the passengers. Rey stepped out. The Resistance - about thirty of them remained - cheered loudly when they saw her. Chewie followed her, leaving Ben behind. More cheers heralded the Wookiee. He could hear his mother cry out Chewie's name in relief. 

Ben stood at the door, his head bowed. His left fist was clenched; his right had found its way onto the hilt of his saber. The gas cleared; he stood exposed. His mother was standing directly ahead of him. He lifted his head and met her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it; if you did, consider leaving kudos and/or a comment! If not, I'm sorry, and constructive criticism is massively appreciated. 
> 
> Apologies if Ben felt a bit stupid this chapter. I hope the length is alright, though I think the chapters are going to get longer. The next chapter might be up in about two days!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I genuinely hope you enjoyed this; if you did, please leave kudos and/or a comment if you want to, and if you did not, please give constructive criticism. I also want to say that this the other chapters will probably be substantially longer; I just wanted to post something to motivate myself into writing the rest. I do have clear ideas for it though. Thank you again for reading, it's very appreciated!


End file.
